Cartoons Represented
With Character in FusionFall Toonami Toonami, unlike the other representations, is a programming block that airs more action-animation oriented shows. It is currently Cartoon Network's longest running programming block lasting for over 11 years. The block was originally hosted by Moltar of Space Ghost Coast to Coast for the block's first two years until he was replaced by the original TOM. The first TOM hosted the show aboard the Absolution for over a year until September 2000 when he was destroyed by The Intruder. Sara, the Absolution's AI, downloaded TOM 1's memory matrix into a new unit on the ship. The new TOM, dubbed TOM 2, saved the ship by separating the starboard engine, now almost fully consumed by The Intruder, by setting charges and blowing apart the connecting section of the engine. After bringing the Absolution to Startower for repairs, he continued to host the show for 3 years. In March 2003, Sara was stolen by a space pirate who made his way into the Absolution. TOM 2 went after him only to be killed during their encounter. Friendly robots found his remains in a scrap pile and repaired him into a new body, his most famous model, dubbed TOM 3. TOM 3 was eventually able to save Sara and continued to host the show for exactly four years. He was unexplainably replaced with a newer version, dubbed TOM 4, and Sara was removed. TOM 4 hosted the show until cancellation on September 20, 2008. His last words were "Until we meet again, stay gold...Bang." A reference to Spike, the main character of Cowboy Bebop who was voiced by the same voice actor as TOM. However, on May 26th, Toonami took a permanent return on Adult Swim as a Saturday-midnight programming block. TOM's 3rd form (TOM 3) was one of the new NPC's that were previewed at the Birthday Bash. He is also one of the NPCs present at graduation when you finish the Training Academy. Tom makes a permanant appearance at City Station. He was supposed to make repairs to the area but his Clydes wondered off with some gear, forcing him to remain there. Tom also reveals that the Absolution is in trouble. Dexter's Laboratory Dexter's Laboratory is the story of Dexter, a boy genius with his secret laboratory. His experiments are constantly interrupted by his sister Dee Dee, who somehow enters his lab and consequently wrecks the place, and his rival Mandark. In FusionFall, five different characters from Dexter's Laboratory are included: Dexter, DeeDee, Mandark, Computress, and Major Glory. Genius Grove is based on the town which the show is set in. Here, Dexter's house is directly across from Mandark's House, which has been turned into an Infected Zone. Tech Square is another area based on the show and is where Dexter and Mandark currently live. Dexter is the founder of Dexlabs; Mandark Industries is a rival company created by Mandark. Dexter is depicted as one of the most important characters in the game, serving as a Guide to heroes and also providing many useful inventions such as the Slider and Warp Portals. Major Glory can only be found on Mt. Neverst as part of the graduation from the player's training. He does, however, play an off-screen role as one of the missing heroes in Dexter's overall story arc (if Dexter is the player's current Guide). In-game references *The Dexbots and Mandroids are NPC groups based off of the show. *At Camp Kidney, an agent goes by the name of Agent Tartakovsky, crediting the creator of the show, Genndy Tartakovsky. Johnny Bravo The show follows the failed attempts of the titular character, Johnny Bravo, at wooing beautiful women. In FusionFall, Johnny Bravo served as a temporary NPC at the Birthday Bash, Valentines Day Event, and Mother's Day Event until his permanent inclusion at Bravo Beach, a location inspired by the show. He can be seen in some walls and advertisements throughout the game. The Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls follows the lives of three little girls who have superpowers. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles were created when one of Professor Utonium's attempts to create "perfect little girls" went wrong. Using their unique abilities, the girls dedicated their lives to defending the City of Townsville. Powerpuff Girls Z, a magical girl anime series loosely based on the original series, was released in Japan much later. While the character design of the girls remained similar, much of the backstory and story progression diverged from the original cartoon. In FusionFall, the Powerpuff Girls are now in middle school. Ten characters from the cartoon are present, the most of any show in FusionFall alongside Ben 10. These include the heroines themselves, Professor Utonium, the Mayor, and major antagonists Him, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumkins and the Gangreen Gang leader, Ace. Many areas are based on or inspired by the show, including Pokey Oaks, Townsville Center, Townsville Park, City Hall, Mojo's Volcano, and Morbucks Towers. In-game references *The home of the Powerpuff Girls can be found in Pokey Oaks South. *Monkey Minions are an NPC group based of the show and serve as minions of Mojo Jojo. A certain number of them serve as the Monkey Skyway system which helps move players around to another area for a fee. *There are fountains in Townsville Park that have a statue of Ms. Bellum, the Mayor's secretary, though true to the show, the portion that would show her face is broken off and missing. *During the Thanksgiving event, the Blowfish appeared as a wandering NPC in Pokey Oaks South. For the Mother's Day Event, the Mother of all Blowfish appeared in Candy Cove. *Princess Morbucks is locked up in one of the Ice King's Dungeons for the Ice King Invasion having been one of the princesses held prisoner by the Ice King. *At Camp Kidney, there is an agent named Agent McCracken, a reference to the show's creator, Craig McCracken. Ed, Edd n Eddy The Ed, Edd n Eddy series revolves around three preadolescent boys: Ed, who is slow-witted and often speaks in non-sequiturs but is immensely strong; Edd, usually called "Double D", who is rather intelligent and polite, if high-strung and weak; and Eddy, who is the avaricious 'leader' of the trio and very stuck up and lazy. Collectively known as "the Eds," the three hang around in a suburban Cul-De-Sac. Led by Eddy, the Eds scheme to make money off their peers, but their plans usually fail, leaving them in various predicaments. In FusionFall, the titular three and the Kanker sisters (Lee, Marie and May) make an appearance. Edd serves as a guide for the player. The town of Peach Creek where the Cul-De-Sac is located is one of the first destinations that the player visits. Peach Creek Estates is also based on the show. In-game references *Urban Rangers are an NPC group that appear in several areas in the Suburbs and the Wilds. *The creator, Danny Antonucci, is credited with Agent Antonucci, a shopkeeper in Goat's Junk Yard (Future). Courage the Cowardly Dog Courage the Cowardly Dog revolves around a small fuchsia dog named Courage, who is ironically afraid of the most mundane things. Courage must face various perils that come in the form of monsters, aliens, villians and natural disasters in order to protect his owners Eustace and Muriel. In FusionFall, Courage can be found in Nowhere. In-game references *Two NPC groups from his show can be found in various parts of the Wilds, Underground and Downtown: the Mutant Eggplants and the Chickens from Outer Space. *The Magical Wish-Granting Tree resides at Mount Blackhead. *The remains of Robot Randy, a giant alien robot exiled from his home world, can be seen in the North Caponata Catacombs. *The former Cats and Dogs T-Shirts were converted into Courage and Katz T-Shirts. Samurai Jack Samurai Jack tells the story of Jack, a samurai sent to a future in which his archnemesis, Aku, reins supreme. Being an all evil entity, Aku submerges the world into misery and darkness, and only Jack, by means of returning to the past, can stop all this from happening. During his journey he meets an ally in The Scotsman and a powerful opponent in Aku's most powerful minion, Demongo. In FusionFall, Samurai Jack includes three characters: Jack, the Scotsman and Demongo. Aku appears only as a Nano, though their has been in-game hints that he could be in the game, as a villain or as a NPC. Ironically, to get the Demongo Nano, Fusion Scotsman must be defeated, and Fusion Demongo is defeated to redeem the Aku Nano. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy / Evil Con Carne The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy are the antics of idiotic Billy and evil Mandy, two little children who managed to force the Grim Reaper ("Grim" for short) into being their best friend for all eternity which includes doing chores and lending them all kind of magical artifacts that end up backfiring and causing major damage to time and space. Evil Con Carne is about a rich, handsome, and villainous millionaire named Hector Con Carne, who was destroyed by an explosion orchestrated by his archenemy, Cod Commando. His brain and stomach were preserved in a container and installed on to the bear named Boskov by Major Doctor Ghastly. In FusionFall, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy includes six characters, the 3 titulars as well as Hoss Delgado, a hunter of paranormal creatures, and Dracula. Endsville is featured as an area the player can explore. The Nuclear Plant, Eternal Meadows, and Eternal Vistas are also based off of the show. Jeff the Spider has been featured as a preview in the Birthday Bash and as a temporary NPC during the Mother's Day Event. The Thromnambular Wishing Skull is featured in a series of missions as nine skulls with the number one through nine on its head. The ghost duck can be easily found wandering the streets in Endsville. Irwin is also referenced when Billy uses him as an excuse for the player to get one of his games back from the Reactor Core Infected Zone during a mission. Evil Con Carne has no NPCs, but the game does feature references to the show such as items like Hector's brain and the chain of Evil Con Carne Weapons Depots (whose logo features Hector's sentient brain) across the Suburbs and Downtown. Codename: Kids Next Door Codename: Kids Next Door (or KND) focuses around an organization of children under 13 years old that use special technology based on everyday items to battle evil adults that wish to establish a reign of tyranny and deprive kids from any kind of fun or recreational activity. More specifically, the cartoon follows Sector V (as in V, not the roman number for 5): the leader Numbuh One, expert pilot and inventor Numbuh Two, diversionary tactics Numbuh Three, hand-to-hand combat master Numbuh Four, and spy Numbuh Five. In FusionFall, Codename: Kids Next Door includes eight characters, the Sector V team as well as archnemesis, Father, Candy pirate, Stickybeard, and soggy villain, Toiletnator. Sector V is the very first area to explore in the game. Candy Cove is mostly inspired the show due to the Candy Pirates' and their ship's (The Sweet Revenge) presence. KND operatives can be found in all four regions of the game, some operating SCAMPERs for travel. Players working for Ben as a Guide can get a KND Uniform. Dozens of weapons such as the S.P.I.C.E.R, the T.H.U.M.P.E.R, and the S.H.A.V.E.R.A.M.A can also be acquired. There is also a chain of coffee shops called Cuppa Joe's, featuring the image of Cuppa Joe is, a KND villain who runs the adults' coffee drilling operation. There's also another chain featured called Burger Frenzy, the place where Chester, a KND villain, tried to sell Numbuh 3 to sharks. Peach Creek Estates' Infected Zone, Delightful Developments, is a housing development owned by Father derived from The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Their image appears on a sign right outside the Heavy Pincher-infested construction area right next to the infected zone. At Camp Kidney, there is an agent by the name of Agent Warburton crediting the creator of the show, Tom Warburton. Megas XLR Megas XLR sets the world of the future in an intergalactic war in which the Earth must be defended by a gigantic robot. Accidentally, the gigantic robot ends up being sent to the wrong point in time and falls in the hands of Coop. With his best friend, Jamie, and Kiva, a soldier from the future sent to retrieve the robot, Coop must defend the robot from being taken by the wrong hands. He also customized Megas so that he like how it looked and he could control it with a video game controller. In Fusion Fall, Megas XLR includes only Coop. Goat's Junk Yard is one of the areas to explore and even the giant robot Megas is a platform structure inside. Megas is covered in Fusion Matter to keep him from helping fight off Fuse as robots of his kind were used to repel Fuse from the Glorft planet. Megas is also featured as Nano once the player defeats Fusion Coop in the junk yard. In the the manga, a silohuette of Jamie was featured comically playing videogames with Coop while the other heroes were left to battle the first wave of Fuse's invasion. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is set in a world in which the Imaginary Friends children think of are brought to life. However, as the children get older and mature, they outgrow these friends. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends exists to house these wayward friends, hopefully giving them homes with other children who cannot imagine a friend of their own. The series follows Mac and Bloo, a boy and his imaginary friend who refused to separate from each other and strike a deal with Madame Foster that as long as Mac continues to see Bloo every day, he won't be put up for adoption in her foster home. In FusionFall, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends includes eight characters: Bloo, Mac, the friendly inhabitants of the house, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo, caretaker Frankie, house administrator Mr. Herriman, and Mac's next door neighbor's crazy Imaginary Friend (who in the series finale, moves into Fosters), Cheese. The fountain outside the house features a cubistic statue of Duchess, a stuck up "friend" of the house. The Scribble Spawns, are based off Scribbles, Imaginary Friends created by babies due to their underdeveloped minds. Foster's Home is an area of the world where the mansion stands. All over the world, Coco's eggs have been laid all over to help you by providing temporary powers such as a running boost and immunity to poisonous Fusion Matter. At Camp Kidney, there is a SACT Agent with the name McCraken, the show's creator. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee The Life and Times of Juniper Lee centers on the life of a pre-teen girl, named Juniper Lee, who lives in Orchid Bay City. Based on Winick's adopted hometown of San Francisco, California, the city is a hub for magical activity and is filled with various demons, both good and evil. The magic and human worlds have been separated by a magical barrier, preventing ordinary humans from seeing any magic-related events or the creatures related to them. Juniper has recently been made the new Te Xuan Ze, which gives her the responsibility of maintaining the balance between the human and magic worlds. To accomplish her task, she has been magically enhanced, making her far stronger and faster than ordinary humans. She can also use various kinds of magic to assist her. Maintaining the balance often interferes with her personal life, including her schoolwork and her social life, but she always manages to keep everything flowing. The show has a fairly campy and light-hearted take on the genre, often makes fun of itself, and rarely seems to take itself seriously. In FusionFall, Juniper Lee appears in the game. Orchid Bay is featured as an explorable area and the only one with a port in Downtown. Also there's a statue of a Te Xuan Ze in the Forgotten Falls that has Juniper Lee's T-shirt symbol on the chest, glowing red. In Endsville, there is a large building by the name of Te Xuan Ze inc. Juniper Lee herself is in Nowhere, which obviously means she found a way to escape the charm that prevents a Te Xuan Ze from leaving Orchid Bay. She asks the player to 'say hi to her pal Grim', hinting she made a deal with him. Originally, Juniper did not want to help fight of the invasion, but she changed her mind when monsters invaded Orchid Bay. Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, & Ben 10: Ultimate Alien See FusionFall Adventures for more information about Alien Abduction. Ben 10 is the story of Ben Tennyson, an ordinary boy who acquires a powerful alien device, the Omnitrix, and acquires the power of modifying his DNA to that of many aliens that the watch contains starting with only ten. During his summer vacation with grandfather, Max Tennyson, and cousin, Gwen Tennyson, he discovers that aliens live among us and stops an invasion plan from Vilgax, an alien conqueror, with the help of his grandfather's old organization, "The Plumbers". Alien Force features Ben, five years after the end of the original series, when his Omnitrix has "recalibrated", unlocking ten more aliens at the cost of his old ones. Gwen can now use magic (later revealed to be alien powers due to being an energy being) with more dexterity and both are joined by former enemy, Kevin to look for the missing Grandpa Max. The series ends with Ben defeating Vilgax at the cost of the Omnitrix, but then acquires the new Ultimatrix. Ultimate Alien features Ben, now 16-year-old, with his secret revealed to the entire world. With the new Ultimatrix and set of aliens, Ben is now a famous superhero around the world who kids love and adults distrust. In FusionFall, Ben 10 includes ten different characters: the original series' Max, magician Hex, and Tetrax, the Alien Force versions of Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Vilgax, Paradox, an alien of the Petrosapien species, Ship, and Azmuth. Despite the different incarnations in designs, they're all treated as their Ultimate Alien personas. Ben's Echo Echo clones and Megawatts are also featured in the Alien Abduction FusionFall Adventure. The Galvin are featured as a NPC group, mainly as Ben 10-themed vendors. Plumbers and SACT agents are NPC groups found across all the world regions. If Ben or Edd is selected as the players guide, they give the Plumber set and SACT set respectively. A statue of Ben can also be found in Hero Square. There has been a "Nano Face-Off" in which players vote for the next Ben 10 Nano . The winning alien was Alien X, a Celestialsapien, who is now currently a Nano. Kevin and Gwen originally had their initial Alien Force appearance, but they were changed to their Season 3 clothing once a certain time had passed after it began airing. Vilgax also had an update in design, being updated to his Alien Force design from his original Ben 10 design. Alien X (as an NPC), Alan, and Albedo have appeared as as preview NPCs at the Birthday Bash, but have yet to make a return appearance. Alien Abduction is a FusionFall Adventure involving Ben's Ultimatrix not working, and Vilgax kidnapping Ben's aliens. The player must free the aliens and stop Vilgax. In the ad for Alien Abductions, Albedo, Humongosaur, Spidermonkey, and Waybig were pictured, hinting they will be featured later in the adventure. Ultimate Big Chill, Waybig, and Rath Nanos are currently viewable at Mt. Neverest. The Rath Nano was recently released. On October 19, 2011 you can see pictures of Waybig, Spidermonkey, and Ultimate Wild Mutt nanos on the code nano page on Fusion Fall. This show has the most nanos, although None are Adaptium... Chowder Chowder is about a young child named Chowder, apprentice to a chef named, Mung Daal, who owns a catering company serving the citizens of Marzipan City. A common element of the show is that the characters are named after foods or type of food. Other characters in the show are Truffles, wife of Mung, Schnitzel, assistant to Mung, Gazpacho, a local storekeeper, Panini, apprectice of Mung's rival, and Endive, Mung's arch-nemesis. Chowder has appeared as a temporary NPC for the Knishmas, Birthday Bash, and Valentines Day events. Many items like Chowder's Hat, Schnitzel Tees, and Truffles hats and glasses are obtainable in this game. In some signs like in Goat's Junk Yard it shows Mung Daal and his catering company in an ad saying "Coming Soon". There are also vehicles called the Kimchi Cloud, Knish Krinkle, and Knishmas Kimchi Cloud. The Grabbles are featured as a hat item in the game. For the Valentine's Event, Chowder and Schnitzel appeared in Peach Creek Commons and Townsville Center respectively selling Valentine's flarts which weren't selling well. Arborian Trees were also featured as temporary NPC in the Knishmas Event. There is also currently a statue of Chowder in Hero Square. Chowder can found in the Cul-de-Sac running his own stand. He also serves as a warp portal into his own mouth. Schnitzel and the Wisdom Tooth (also serving as a vendor) can be found inside said mouth. Sour Ron and the Puckerberry Overlords are also featured as an NPC group, mainly located inside Chowder's mouth. Johnny Test Johnny Test '''is about the adventures of Johnny Test, an 11 year old suburbanite, and Dukey, his talking dog. Most of the duo's stories involve creating havoc and getting into unusual situations using the latest inventions built by his genius twin sisters, Mary and Susan Test. Sometimes Johnny unwittingly becomes a test subject to their experiments. In FusionFall, both Johnny and Dukey can be found in the Nuclear Plant, where Johnny wants to skate in the plant. On July 27, 2011 the full Johnny Test nano was released along with Rigby, Gumball, Chowder, Titan, Zak Saturday, and AmpFibian (taking his place as the Unstable Nano). The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack '''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack follows the misadventures of Flapjack, a young child sailor who wishes to become a great adventurer. He follows and lives with Captain K'nuckles, who Flapjack claims is the greatest adventurer in the world. One of their main goals is to find the rumored Candy Island. The shows usually takes place on Stormalong Harbor. If not, the two adventurers usually travel the seven seas inside the mouth or on top their talking whale, Bubbie. Other characters include Peppermint Larry, the owner of the Candy Barrel, Doctor Barber, Stormalong's creapy doctor and barber who's mother lives in/is a drawer, and the Dock Hag, a strict and frightening woman enforcing the law of Stormalong Harbor. There is a K'nuckles Tee and a Flapjack bubblehead. In one of the newer level 27 missions Stormalong Harbor is mentioned. The Flapjack bubblehead was released later in the game as a prize in the High Score Weekends. Flapjack and Candy Wife were some of the new NPC's that were previewed at the Birthday Bash. Candy Wife is currently locked up in one of the Ice King's Dungeons for the Ice King Invasion event. As for Flapjack, he has reappeared for the Valentine's event after washing up in Peach Creek from a "Fuse wrecked Stormalong". He needed help with finding some Blood Knats who escaped from "K'nuckles's" hat (Freddy Fishlegs is currently where Flapjack was for the Valentine's event). He then moved to Leakey Lake during the Saint Patrick's Day event and right now has 2 missions concerning where Bubbie lives and helps the player find one of the missing blowfish for the mothers day event. Whoosh The Mechanical Whale is now a transport between Orchid Bay and Monkey Foothills. Currently there is a Flapjack statue in Hero Square. Now there is a nano mission to obtain the flapjack nano. The Secret Saturdays The Secret Saturdays follows a family of cryptozoologists who work to keep the cryptids hidden for the protection of mankind and the creatures themselves. The Saturdays travel the world in a high-tech blimp searching for cryptids to study and fending off villains like V.V. Argost and searching for the truth about Kur, later revealed to be Zak himself. There are a number of items relating to the Saturdays including the Cryptid Batpack which came during the final BETA, Popobawa Pal backpack, Zak and Fiskerton bubbleheads, Secret Scientist Hoverboard, and the Zak Skate Shirt. Argost had been added for the Thanksgiving 2009 event and then came into the Birthday Bash along with Zak, Doc, Drew, Fiskerton, Zon and a Chupacabra. Zak and Fiskerton were put in Mt. Blackhead during the Saint Patrick's Day Event with a hint that they will have missions. Drew and Zon have returned reguarding the mother blowfish's lost eggs (missions no longer available). They are located outside The Ruins. As for the others, they are currently no longer in the game, but will possibly return as holiday NPCs and become permanent characters in an expansion. Kumaris appear as the latest NPC group as the replacement to the transportation between the Darklands and the Wilds with the Serpent that carries the player back and forth. There is now a Zak Nano. Adventure Time with Finn and Jake See FusionFall Adventures for more information about the Ice King Invasion A boy named Finn goes on adventures with his dog named Jake in the land of Ooo. They mostly fight evil, help Princesses like Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess, Rescue Princesses from the Ice King, Explore dangerous areas, Help people in need or do life-threatening stuff. Finn and Jake sometimes spend time with Princess Bubblegum and her pet and best friend, Lady Rainicorn (probably because Finn like Princess Bubblegum, and Jake is in a relationship with Lady Rainicorn). Finn, Jake, Stanley, Princess Bubblegum, the Reaper, Ice King and Secret Snail all appear as NPCs in the game. An ice fortress belonging to the Ice King is located off the shores of Orchid Bay. Finn is located in Orchid Bay, but can be found again in the Ice King's basement. The others appear inside the ice fortress, not including Stanley or the Reaper. Secret Snail can be found in several area's as warp gate to a secret place where you can obtain special clothing from a Coco Egg. Stanley is hidden in the mystery dungeon and The Reaper acts as the warp gate to the Mystery dungeon. Jake acts an both an NPC and platform in dungeons. Finn's hat, shoes, shirt, and backpack are missions rewards. Special ice armor only dropped by monsters located in the Ice King's fortress are somewhat based off the show. Most of this is shown in the game because of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake features a Fusion Fall Adventure. (A side story to the main plot) Recently, the Ice King has been up to nefarious schemes. He has kidnapped princesses (Whether they're real ones or not) from all over the world and imprisoned them inside his dungeons. Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom has rallied Finn and his sidekick, Jake, to rescue the princesses. Throughout the world, toadstools that the princess can communicate with are located in Sector V, Peach Creek Commons, Mount Blackhead, and Townsville Center. Through one of them, she informs the player character of the situation and to meet Finn in Orchid Bay. Once the player meets up with Finn, he sends the player into the fortress to meet with Ice King. Finn tells the player to lie to the Ice King about fixing his cable so the player can freely go into the basement as he/she pleases. Once inside, he/she will meet up with Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum. The Princess will send you to rescue a princess of "kindred spirit" with the help of Jake. When the player finds her, she is revealed to be Peppermint Larry's (From The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) wife, Candy Wife. Next, Finn will send the player to rescue Princess Princess (Princess Morbucks of The Powerpuff Girls). The player teams up with Jake again and ascends a large pillar of ice and rescues Princess, More Princesses will be coming sometime. However, unlike the characters from other shows, none of them have participated in the war at all or even mentioned it. (While the characters from Sym-Bionic Titan have not taken part in the war Lance does in fact mention it.) Recently, a Mysterious Dungeon has showed up in Eternal Vistas. The Reaper leads you inside and Finn can be found inside searching for Stanley. Stanley can be found if you go through the fake walls and he sell many tee's like Rainicorn Tee, Princess Bubblegum Tee, Science Cat Tee, Shark Tee, Wall of Flesh Tee, etc. Also the monsters in the dungeon drop The Blue, Green and Golden Marrauder Set as well as an UR Crystal Gem Apple.There is also a Finn statue at Hero Square, and Jake is there to help players scale Hero Square. There is a new nano of Finn availible at The Academy in Basic Training by deafeating Fusion Finn. There is a Jake nano that you can get by compleating the nano mission for it. There were also new events from Adventure Time including Snail Quest featuring the waving snail found in every Adventure time episode beside "Trouble in Lumpy Space" and "Blood under the Skin" . Also you can now find chests that have items inside. You can get an Ice King nano by doing the mission Penguin Plans. On October 19, 2011 you can see a picture of a Princess Bubblegum nano in the nano section on your nanocom. Generator Rex Rex is a teenage boy who grows giant weapons from his hands. He fights creatures called Evos. His sidekicks are Agent Six and Bobo Haha. His primary enemy is Van Kliess. Rex, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, and Providence agents are featured in-game, but Rex and Bobo can now be seen in Townsville Park, giving out missions to go into other sewers, and defeat Terrorpins, Spiderfrogs, and Slime Serpents. In the storyline, Rex and Bobo were sent on a mission inside Downtown's sewers and haven't been heard of since (which is strange, becuase you can find them outside now). Agent Six sends the player to look for the duo. The player enters the sewers to find it infested with Fusion Rats. He/she defeats them and finds Rex near an exit. Rex says that he was doing just fine and that Providence worries too much. He sends the player to search for Bobo who went deeper into the sewers. The player comes upon the leader of the monsters and defeats it. He/She finds Bobo at the end of the dungeon and completes the mission. You also find another sewer in a mission for a Providence Agent next to Agent Six. You go into other sewers in missions for Bobo Haha and Generator Rex, some in the Sunny Side Auditorium in Marquee Row. You can get the entire Bobo Haha clothes set by doing those missions. There is currently a Rex statue in Hero Square and a Rex nano. On September 14, 2011, Van Kleiss was released as the third form of the Unstable Nano. If you go to the nano code page on Fusion Fall you can see a picture of a Bobo Haha nano in the background. Regular Show Regular Show follows two 23 year old best friends and roommates, Mordecai & Rigby.They are constantly releasing monsters and demons, being threatened by their boss, or doing their work to keep from getting fired. They normally try to stop the threats they've released, but sometimes their co-worker Skips gives them the way to stop it normally starting with the Quote "I've seen this before" There are currently two Nanos on Mt. Neverest of Mordecai and Rigby, implying that they will both be added to the game as Nanos and possibly NPC's, possibly in a zone modeled after the land they work on. On July 27, 2011 the Rigby Nano was released along with Gumball, Chowder, full Johnny Test, Titan, Zak Saturday, and AmpFibian as the Unstable Nano (nano). On October 19, 2011 a picture of a Mordecai nano can be seen on your Nanocom. On November 21, 2011 Mordecai was released as a Nano from a code. The Amazing World of Gumball The Amazing World of Gumball follows the misadventures of Gumball Waterson, a twelve year old cat. With the help of his best friend Darwin, his former pet goldfish that grew legs and joined the family, he gets into all sorts of antics. He is joined by his sister, Anais, a four year old bunny with heightened intelligence. His father, Richard, and his mother, Nicole, are there to provide him support as well. At July 13, 2011, Gumball's Nano is seen, hinting it'll be released this month, It is unknown if he will have an NPC or Fusion inside the game yet. All is known is that he is permanent nano and looks the most cartoonist nano so far. On October 19, 2011, Darwin's Nano was released. Sym-Bionic Titan A "Sym-Bionic Helmet" was added to the game on 9/14/10, and is an item that needs to be redeemed by code, found on the website. Lance, Ilana and Octus have appeared in Pokey Oaks South where the birthday bash was held. They seem to be helping in the war now. A Titan nano has been seen in the intro when making a new character and now in the Nano incubation chamber. With Other Representations in FusionFall Cow and Chicken Cow and Chicken are adoptive siblings constantly getting into strange misadventures. They are raised by human parents who are shown up to their waists as the first episode revealed that their torsos weren't even drawn in. Some of Cow and Chicken's misadventures involves their encounter with the Red Guy. The cartoon is represented by a building sign showing cow and chicken's cousin, "Boneless Chicken". Additionally, there is one item named Super Cow Tee. There are also shops in Eternal Vistas and Habitat Homes called Boneless Chicken Wings There is also a statue of Super Cow in Mt. Neverest. Time Squad Time Squad is a series following the adventures of Officer Buck Tudrussel, Larry 3000 the Robot and Otto, the orphan boy from the past, as they travel through time to make sure the timeline of history remains in balance and make sure that nothing happens to change or affect the future. For example, they had to figure out a way to make Beethoven give up wrestling to become a musician. They deal with famous people like Thomas Edison, Napoleon, Harry Houdini and other historical figures in their missions and arrest those who dare threaten the timeline. Otto would usually come up with a solution to help the historical character complete their part in history. Among all the characters, only the head of Larry 3000 appears in FusionFall. His head used to be found in the junk of the Goat's Junkyard infected zone in the future. It was a mission by Mandark to find the head of Larry as it may help repair the time machine. In fact, it is still seen when the player departs to the past after playing this mission, Larry's head can be seen floating amongst the other heroes at the control booth. This hints that Larry is somewhere in the past or in the timestream somewhere, possibly for the next expansion. There is also an item called Time Squad Shorts. Larry's head returns in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends when entering the room to battle Fusion Cheese. It can be seen on the right when entering. Camp Lazlo Camp Lazlo follows the adventures of a Brazillian spidermonkey named Lazlo and his friends, an Indian elephant named Raj and a Pygmy Albino Rhino named Clam and their misadventures through summer camp. A mongoose named Patsy of the Squirrel Scouts is smitten after Lazlo. Other characters include the iritable scoutmaster Algoniquin C. Lumpus the moose and his assistant Slinkman the banana slug, Edward T. Platypus, Samson J. Clogmeyer (a guinea pig), Chip and Skip (two dung beetles), Dave and Ping Pong (two loons), the lemmings, Lumpus' superior Commander Hoo-Ha (a bison), Ms. Jane Doe (Squirrel Scouts Head Advisor, Deer) , Ms. Rubella Mucus (a warthog), Nina Neckerly (a giraffe), Gretchen (an alligator), Almondine (an owl), among others In the game, locations from the show, namely Camp Kidney, Prickly Pines, Mount Blackhead, Acorn Flats, Pimpleback Mountains, and Leaky Lake, are explorable. The redesigns for Lazlo and the gang didn't come out right so they were scrapped from the game. They may however try again. There are some items in-game like the Bean Scout Hat. My Gym Partner's a Monkey My Gym Partner's a Monkey follows the stories of Adam Lyon, a human kid who transfered to Charles Darwin Middle School, a school for animals from the local zoo, because of an error due to his last name being "Lion". He meets and becomes best friends with Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey along with a snake named Slips, a gorilla named Winsor, a toucan named Lupe, and a giraffe named Ingrid. He would often get bullied around by a bull shark named Virgil "Bull" Sharkowski. Charles Darwin Middle School's staff includes Principal Poncherello Pixiefrog, his secretary Mrs. Warthog, Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill (who resembles an Indian Rhinoceros than a hornbill), Mr. Maurice Mandrill (who works as a guidance counselor), Mr. Blowhole (a killer whale), Ms. Chameleon (who works as the theatre arts teacher), Coach Tiffany Gills & Vice-Coach Horrace Ferret, Mrs. Eugenia Tusk (an elephant that works as the lunch lady), Nurse Jacqueline Gazelle, Ms. Gretchen Loon (who works as the art teacher), and Ms. Bear (who teaches hibernation). Charles Darwin Middle School is an infected zone in Habitat Homes. Spencer Spidermonkey, a Monkey Minion at Camp Kidney, mentions he is the cousin of Jake Spidermonkey. In the infected zone, a statue of Principal Pixiefrog are seen at the entrance to the school. Class of 3000 Class of 3000 follows the stories of Sunny Bridges, a music superstar, as a music teacher along with his students, Lil'D, Tamika, Kam (Kameron), Kim (Kimberly), Philly Phil (Philip), Eddy (Edward), and Madison. The shows takes place at Westley School of Performing Arts in Atlanta, Georgia. Marquee Row is a playable area based off the show, with an Infected Zone named Sunny Bridges Auditorium. Also some of the characters appear on some official art work. Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, & Total Drama World Tour Total Drama '''is about several teens who enter a reality show to win prizes such as money, trailers, and several other comforts. As these teen go through grueling challenges set up by their cruel, sadistic host, Chris McLean, romances blossom, friendships are strained, backs are stabbed. Each season takes place in a different location with a special bridging every season. In the game, the show is represented with several shirts that are available involving the teams of Total Drama World Tour. The teams are Team Victory, Team Amazon, and Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot (CIRRRRH). Later, codes for Leshwana's Shirt, Trent's Shirt, DJ's Shirt, Owen's Shirt and Duncan's shirt were released. Pictures of Cody's shirt are seen too and might be later codes. This is the first cartoon represented that does '''NOT belong to Cartoon Network. The Total Drama series is owned by TELETOON. This could possibly mean that FusionFall may have NPC's and locations from the show, and it may also mean that FusionFall may host cartoons not owned by Cartoon Network in the future. Unnatural History '''Unnatural History '''is about Henry Griffin, a teenager with exceptional skills acquired through years of globe-trotting with his anthropologist parents. But Henry faces his biggest challenge of all when he moves back to America to attend a high school stranger than any place he's ever lived before. Together with his cousin Jasper and his friend Maggie, he will use the ancient skills he learned around the globe in order to solve the modern mysteries of high school. In the game, the show is represented with a new game code that give the players a hoodie with the show's logo on the back and an orange glow. This is the first Cartoon Network Live-Action show represented in the game. The Second One was Cats and Dogs. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole '''Legend of the Guardans: The Owls of Ga'Hoole '''is about an owl who hears a story about magical owls who do thousands of adventures to save lives. But when disaster strikes, the owl learns the guardians are real. He takes a few friends and goes on an adventure to find them! This is the second time a movie was featured in Fusionfall, but unlike the first one, Cats and Dogs: the Revenge of Kitty Galore, no owls are in the game. Owl masks are a redemable code you can access. Also, the holosuits are changed to look like, well, owls! This is the third live action representation and the second advertisement. Tower Prep '''Tower Prep '''is about Ian Archer, a teenager kicked out of several schools, due to him thrashing bullies violently, as he has a strange ability to see something a few seconds before it happens. Then, he wakes up the next day at a strange school for students also with strange abilities. Together with his new friends CJ, Suki, and Gabe, he tries to solve the mystery of Tower Prep and escape. In the game, the show is represented by a now-expired code item that gives you the jacket most students wore at Tower Prep. Also, this show has a unique representation, as it is the other way round!! In the pilot episode, Ian meets the school computer "Whisper119" on an online game. The game was in fact Fusionfall! However, there were a few asthetic differences and it was called "Adventure Quest" (which is, in fact, an actual MMORPG). FireBreather '''FireBreather '''is about a teen named Duncan Rosenblatt. His father is a 120 ft dragon called a Kaiju named Belloc who wants Duncan to become his successor as "King of the Kaiju", while his human mother wants him to live a normal life and finish high school. When the king is captured and his servants rebel, Duncan must use his fire breathing, super strength, and flying powers to protect his family and friends. In game, there were two code items related to the movie. First, an armor set based on Duncan's dragonlike form was released. Then, a backpack of his wings was released. This is the third movie in Fusionfall. No Current Representation at All Mike, Lu & Og Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? Sheep in the Big City Squirrel Boy Robotomy Hanna-Barbera Hanna Barbera cartoons are mostly under half ownership with Cartoon Network. They are the most probable cartoons that the Fusion Fall Team will even consider to add to the game as a 3rd party. Currently, the Fusion Fall Team can only give minor cameos and minor references to the shows. One cameo in the game is that the totems Gwen sends you to have 6 carvings of Hannah Barbera characters. Known cartoon characters in this category include Yogi, Fred Flinstone, The Three Stooges, George Jetson, Huckleberry, Quick Draw, Snagglepuss, Hokey, The Addams Family, Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy, Pixie, Yakky Doodle, Snooper, Secret Squirrel, Samson, Squiddly, Winsome, Yippee, Atom Ant, Johnny Quest, Hillbilly Bears, Magilla Gorilla, Rick Raccoon, Smurfs, Ricochet, Peter, Wally, Henry Chan, CB Bears, Touché, Ed Huddles, Lippy the Lion, Bannana Splits, Top Cat, Loopy, Mildew, Woofer, Ruff, Dick Dastardly and Muttley, Rock and Gravel Slag, Big Gruesome and Little Gruesome, Proffessor Pat Pending, Red Max, Penelope Pitsop, Sargent Blast and Cornel Meekley, Luke and Blubber Bear, The Anthill Mob, Peter Perfect, Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth, Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc., Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, Dynomutt & Blue Falcon, Tom and Jerry, Hong Kong Phooey, Babu, Jeannie, Corey Anders, Henry Glopp, Zorn, Hair Bear Bunch, Grape Ape, Josie and the Pusscats, Kwicky, Paul, Mumbly, Space Ghost, Birdman, Shazzan, Speed Buggy, and the Super Friends. Also there is an infected area called Hani-Baba Temple, but this was a Ben 10 location Category:Game Elements